nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Cute
|translation title = Kawaī |image = Chapter 17.png |size = 250 }} Cute (カワイイ, Kawaī) is the seventeenth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Raku is shocked to see Tsugumi is actually a girl instead of a boy. He then hears Chitoge outside the boy’s locker room calling for him. Fearing of a misunderstanding if they are found, Raku quickly pulls Tsugumi into a locker to hide. Chitoge opens the door and looks around; believing that she had heard something. The female classmates asks her why they had to check the girl’s locker room and she explains that Tsugumi is a girl: shocking all the girls. Inside the locker, Tsugumi understands Raku for mistaking her for a guy and explains she had this misunderstanding ever since she was a kid. Raku tries to justify his confusion, pointing out she wears a boy uniform, but Tsugumi finds the boy’s uniform easier to move in. Raku regrets putting her in the locker with him, but it turns out she doesn't mind since she doesn't want to see Chitoge see her pathetic side. Raku starts to get nervous in the locker for being so close to a girl. He punches himself for feeling nervousness with a girl physically close to him, as if it’s a sign of his heart cheating on Kosaki. He asks Tsugumi if that is her real name, which it is and was picked by Claude out of a Japanese name book. Claude is also unaware she is a girl since taking care of her ten years ago. sugumi doesn't mind being mistaken for a boy, since she threw her womanhood so she can protect Chitoge. Raku finds it a shame she threw away her womanhood and tells her she is really cute. Tsugumi gets embarrassed from hearing that and says that is the first time someone said that to her. At that moment Chitoge opens the locker, shocked, and punches Raku for being a piece of swine. Later, Chitoge was told of what happened and asked what the result of the duel was. Tsugumi says she didn't lose, but will hold out from punishing Raku. Raku is called out by Shū to write a paper to their teacher since he used the swimming pool without permission, leaving Tsugumi and Chitoge alone. Tsugumi then confesses it was really her loss, as she agreed that Chitoge isn't the type of person who waits to be protected, but always ignores everyone’s concerns, yet always comes back smiling and covered in mud. The next day, Tsugumi comes to school in a girl’s uniform, feeling awkward. Chitoge tells her she doesn't remember the promise they made together. Tsugumi recalls their first bath together where she promised she’ll protect her, while the young Chitoge agreed without a serious thought about it. Chitoge then wraps a ribbon in Tsugumi’s hair so people won’t mistake her for a boy. Raku walks by the classroom and comments how cute she looks with the ribbon, much to her embarrassment. As Tsugumi walks away from school, she recalls whether Chitoge remembered her first love and her promise to him ten years ago. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Seishirō's name came from Claude after looking through a Japanese name dictionary. * Tsugumi has always been mistaken as a boy but doesn't mind because she has already given up her womanhood to protect Chitoge. * Tsugumi knows about Chitoge's promise with a boy ten years ago. Trivia * Tsugumi says the memorable quote "There is "Strength" when it comes to believing in and watching over you". * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Rival (episode).